1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a signal receiving apparatus and a signal receiving method and more particularly, to a signal receiving apparatus and a signal receiving method of a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In the technical field of the related art, a high-speed transmission interface which performs transmission by using packets in serial has advantages of having a high transmission rate and a low transmission pin count. In order to enhance the reliability of data transmission, a differential signal may be further used for transmission so as to mitigate the influence caused by the electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is a transmission waveform chart illustrating the mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) signal in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1A, a MIPI is utilized for transmitting a video signal video signal SDIN. First, a start of transmission (SOT) signal is transmitted to provide a receiver with a basis for signal synchronization, and after the SOT signal, data packets D1˜DN are transmitted sequentially. Such transmission of the video signal SDIN commonly requires a corresponding clock signal CKIN. Further, referring to FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C are schematic diagrams illustrating a transmission error of the video signal SDIN in the related art. In FIG. 1B, due to the EMI on the clock signal CKIN, a pulse PS1 which is supposed to appear disappears. As a result, a situation where the data packets D3 and D4 shown in FIG. 1B is incapable of being received occurs, which leads to data loss. Moreover, in FIG. 1C, due to the EMI on the clock signal CKIN, a pulse PS2 which is not supposed to appear appears. As a result, a situation where the data packets D4 and D5 shown in FIG. 1C are repeatedly received occurs, which leads to data error.
In order to solve the aforementioned issues, the MIPI of the related art typically avoids the error of the data packets by periodically transmitting the SOT signal. However, the repeatedly transmitted SOT signal occupies the transmission bandwidth of the data packets and results in the limitation to the transmission efficiency of the MIPI.